


Padfoot and Prongs

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sirius and James give each other a tattoo.





	Padfoot and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 7 prompt: candles
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/f6MdL3n.jpg)

The candle flames flickered as he breathed over them. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he whispered and flicked out the match he'd let burn down to the quick after he'd lit the candles.

"Of course, I'm sure, James, I'm not an idiot," Sirius said. He was holding a large, ancient-looking book on his lap and rereading the instructions one last time. James was sure he'd have them memorised by now.

Sirius set the book aside and raised his wand at James. "Well, come on, get over here. It has to touch your skin."

"I know that," James muttered, crawling across the floor on his hands and knees because he was too lazy to get up and walk the short distance.

"All right, so you know what I want right?"

"Yeah, and you know what I want. You can do mine afterwards." James pulled his pyjama top off and bared his chest to Sirius. "Right here, right?" Sirius confirmed, pressing his fingertip into James's pec. James nodded and Sirius brought his wand tip to the same spot. He started the incantation in a low whisper and as he continued he got more confident.

James huffed a breath and tried to stop the shudder that wanted to run through him. He clenched his teeth and grunted. "I don't think it tells you how bad it hurts," he groused.

Sirius didn't stop the incantation to reply. He poked his wand hard into James's chest on the last word and James could have sworn he saw stars sparkle behind his closed eyelids. "Merlin, that hurt," he said, blowing out a heavy breath. "How's it look?" he asked, almost scared to see.

Sirius held up the mirror, grinning proudly at him, and summoned a candle closer so he could see better. There on James's chest was a tattoo of Padfoot and Prongs.


End file.
